


Son

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad Oikawa, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa is a Fish, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Oikawa receives a package from his family while he is overseas and his favorite gift is a fish, to have and to hold, at least for now.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Sleeping At Last's song "Son." Feel free to have a listen while reading!

“You’ve got a package, Oikawa,” one of his teammates hands off a medium-sized box to his teammate. Oikawa’s face lights up at the sign of the return address. “Your wife and kid?” The man asks as he leans in the doorway of Oikawa’s room. The team has been sent on a month-long training camp in the United States and while Oikawa loves the intense atmosphere of the American camp, he hates that he’s far from his family. He’s really thankful for the men on the team, who make any transition much easier.

“Yep! Hopefully they’ve sent me the candies I’ve asked them to,” he comments as he uses a scissor to cut a line through the tape. He sets the box on the desk in the room, the only piece of furniture besides a bed and a chair. It’s bland, but he’s placed pictures on his wall so that you and your son are the first thing he sees when he wakes up and the last thing he sees when he falls asleep.

“That was a pretty heavy box, Oikawa. Maybe they’ve sent you a year’s worth of candy,” His teammate muses while he rolls his eyes. “We’ll meet for dinner, okay? I’ll catch you later.” He waves as he disappears down the hall and Oikawa nods in acknowledgement.

Spreading the wings of the cardboard, Oikawa’s lips stretch into a grin and he bites back his excited noises. His family is so thoughtful, aren’t they? A box of items, just for him, filled to the brim. It must have cost you a fortune to send, but after all, it’s a mere price to pay to ship love. He plucks out the letter on top to read later and digs into the contents.

There’s a small package that has to have been wrapped in several layers of plastic wrap after being in an airtight container and when Tooru finally picks it apart, he sees three perfect rolls of milk bread. Tooru’s mouth waters at the sight of his favorite food. You have truly gone through the trouble of shipping him the things he loves and he nearly eats all three rolls before he proceeds to look through the rest of the box.

A bag of matcha Kit-Kats is also tempting to finish by himself, but on a post-it note, you’ve clearly stated to share with the rest of his teammates. What a bummer you can be, he thinks to himself with a smile. Oikawa then plucks out a neatly folded t-shirt, a plain one that makes him think back to his Seijoh days by its color. You have also carefully wrapped small spice bottles, something Oikawa never would have thought about, but he will definitely begin using. There are also some bags of chips, junk food he’ll have to hide from the other men on his team, who will eat all of it if he isn’t careful.

Soon enough, the cardboard box becomes emptier as the desk becomes cluttered. Sweet caramels, chocolate mushrooms, thin socks to wear at night, and even a new knee support, though Oikawa knows that’s out of concern. In your home, he has a drawer full of unwrapped white supports, and he’s brought a few to the camp with him. However, at the bottom of the box lies a plush fish keychain, who has seen better days, but Oikawa recognizes it well enough. Its tattered fins have been ripped by the fingers of his seven-year-old son many times. Oikawa just holds it in his hands, rubbing the body of the plush, trying to capture the thousand fingerprints these surfaces bear.

He lets it down easy and picks up the letter, messy scribbles and little doodles adorn this elegant piece of stationary. How typical of you to use your best paper, even though you know this young son of a gun will all but rip it to shreds.

_Dear Dad,_

_We miss you a lot!! I wish you would come back. Mommy says you’ll like the milk bread, and she says the lady at the office will be mean to us about it but I told her that Daddy is going to love it and we need to give it to you no matter what._

_Mommy says you should come home soon. She won’t let me use my marker on the paper so you need to tell her that I can, but you need to come home to tell her. Don’t tell her, but I think she cries because she misses you Daddy._

_Daddy!!!!!!! I gave you my fish because when Uncle Hajime came over to have dinner with us, he told me and Mommy that there’s a fish that has our name!! I think that is why Mommy married you. But why would she want to have the name of a stinky fish?_

_Keep my fishie safe, daddy. I’m only letting you borrow it for now, so make sure fishie comes back a good boy._

_From,_

_(S/N)_

_P.S. - Mommy has words for you on the other side!!_

Oikawa sinks into the chair that accompanies the desk with a shaky breath pushing out of his lips. He presses his hand to the area of his chest, right above his heart. If he could, he’d place this letter right into the crevices of his organ. He flips onto the other side, and your penmanship is much more pleasing to the eye. At least he doesn’t have to squint to understand the words.

_Dear Tooru,_

_We miss you, as (S/N) told you. (S/N) has been a good boy and he does all of his homework before he practices volleyball. Hajime comes over twice a week and practices with him. He could give you a run for your money, you know? You knew that already, I’m sure and if I knew any better, you’d probably brag to your teammates how amazing your son is._

_Yes, that’s the man I married. Mr. Fish. I’m surprised that (S/N) questioned my taste in men, but he is spot-on for the last name. Can you change yours? Let’s not be stinky fish. And if I’m being honest, I don’t think he realizes that he’s carrying the fish name too._

_I miss you Tooru. Three more weeks and you’ll come home, and then go back to Argentina for a few months. I’m sorry that you can’t see our son grow up as often. But I know it is never your fault. You are living your dream in Argentina. It is a struggle and I know, but you’ll have to bear it gracefully. There are small silver linings for you, and I’m sure you will seek them out. You don’t have to be the king all the time, just king on the court and the king in our hearts. You don’t have to impress anybody else other than me and our son. I know you, and you know you. It’s okay to feel like you can’t fix everything all the time._

_Keep the fish safe, I know it’s pretty broken already, but I bought it for him right before you left for the States and he’s already ripped the seams before he thought to put it in the box. I hope you liked the milk bread, I know for a fact I will be fighting with the worker at the post office to let her keep it in, but for you, I’ll risk the yelling._

_I miss you. I love you. See you soon. Give us a call later._

_Love,_

_(Y/N)_

Another shaky breath follows the lone tear that sails on the curves of his face. You’ve always had a way with your words. He’ll call you after the nightly practice, which is after dinner. By that time, his son should be on his way home from school so after he talks to you for an hour, the phone will be ripped from your fingers by this eager boy who wants to tell his dad about everything he learned from school.

But for now, he locks the fish onto his lanyard, along with the sea of keys that jingle against the toy. Oikawa looks at his watch. He promptly places the items back into the box, save for the matcha Kit-Kats, much to his chagrin. After one last look, the letter floats on top of the rest of the items and Oikawa heads out of the door, locking his room with a grin.

“Here, for you guys,” Oikawa offers the opened bag of candy as he settles in by the teammate who dropped off his package at his room. His lanyard descends onto the table, his beautiful keychain on display.

The men take turns pulling out a wrapped piece, tearing at the end. Their eyes widen at the color and again at the taste. Oikawa takes one for himself, a genuine smile forming on his face at the people on his team. He might not be able to relate to them as well as his high school team, but part of his heart belongs to the hard working men in this group.

“What’s that?” A different teammate who sits across from him points at the fish. 

Oikawa feels his lips tug higher as he holds the universe in his hands, a tattered fish that means everything to him. “It’s something that’s really important to me.”


End file.
